


Togetherness

by sleepyblinders



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Chocolate Box Exchange 2019, Fix-It, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Canon Fix-It, i love me a good ot3 moment, im not sorry though, yeah sometimes i get carried away with the angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:23:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyblinders/pseuds/sleepyblinders
Summary: A Fix-it fic after the events of season 2.Alucard doesn't want to be alone, and Sypha doesn't want him to be alone either. Trevor comes along for the ride because he might be just as lonely as Alucard.





	Togetherness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [qualityvanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qualityvanilla/gifts).



> Yes, the Castlevania OT3, the most perfect polyamorous relationship there ever was. This is for the Chocolate Box Exchange, and funnily enough I requested something similarly to this concept so I guess I was destined to write this idea. (Not that it's very original, or anything) But, here it is! Enjoy! <3

The sun shone against their skin, radiant, bruised, but still living, breathing. Somehow they were still alive, somehow they had actually done it. They had taken down Dracula, Alucard’s own father.

 

Trevor was packing up, he didn’t like being in the same place too long. He and Sypha would take the carrier and trot on somewhere else to get into some trouble, and Alucard would stay in his father's castle alone, doing what he thought best.

 

“Don’t get into too much trouble,” Alucard spoke as he said his goodbyes to Sypha.

 

“Well, maybe just a little bit of trouble,” There was a mischievous glint in her eye as she grinned at Alucard. She took a moment to glance at Trevor from over her shoulder, he had finished packing up a safe supply of food and shelter for their journey to a place they still did not know. “What will you get up to in this enormous thing you call home?” Sypha was being gentle, she knew that Alucard was pensive and fragile now that his father was dead. Anyone would be if their father had died. 

 

“I suspect I’ll have a lot of cleaning to do.”

 

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?” Sypha nudged him gently.

 

“It’s best I stay here, protect my father’s home, my mother’s memory.” He looked at her blankly, he was good at showing no emotion what so ever, it unnerved Sypha, but she knew that he had been trained to be this way. She knew it, she felt it, that there was still a young boy in his manly body trying to get out, trying to live his life. Sypha wasn’t certain how long Alucard had been asleep, he could have been asleep for most of his life. But she wouldn’t wish loneliness upon anyone, especially Alucard. 

 

He could be cold, emotionless, maybe selfish, but she knew that it was all an act. He was broken, maybe more than Trevor was when she found him. 

 

Sypha nodded at him, she couldn’t fight his wishes, and she had tried. She stepped in quickly and hugged him as tightly as she could. She only received a fraction of the same intimacy back from him, but that was more than she had expected. 

 

“Take care of yourself,” She whispered into his lush bright-blond hair. 

 

“You as well,” he muttered before they separated completely. Sypha placed the palm of her hand on his cheek, feeling it’s smoothness before she smiled softly at him and then turned away. She walked toward the carriage and didn’t look back. She pulled herself up on to the wooden vehicle and made herself comfortable next to Trevor. He had the reins in his hands, he seemed ready to go, but something pulled at Sypha’s heart. They shouldn’t be leaving Alucard here all alone to deal with all his emotions he was too arrogant or was he too afraid to show. 

 

A lump grew in her throat, but Trevor confused her out of her stupor. 

 

“I was sure for a moment that you would have made him come along with us,” Trevor wasn’t looking at her, his eyes were trained on the path ahead of them, the carriage still stationary on the road. 

 

“I thought so too, but I don’t want to push him too much.” 

 

“You pushed me to come with you not too long ago, I believe. What makes Alucard any different?” Trevor was right. Sypha knew it, he didn’t have to tell her, but Alucard was different, far more different from Trevor.

 

There was an uncertain resolve in her, something she was sure if she should act upon, but it was also something she knew to be true. She was about to step out of the carriage, her eyes in a downward gaze as she tried to figure out what exactly she was doing. But she stopped in her tracks. 

 

“Good luck,” Alucard spoke, a small smile on his beautiful face. It seemed he was mostly speaking to Trevor, but Sypha nodded her head anyway. She was dumbfounded, she hadn’t acted on her resolve. Trevor and Alucard shared a vulgar exchange and then the carriage finally began to move. The lump in Sypha’s throat returned, and she hooked her arm around Trevor’s as she clenched her teeth tightly. Why had she found it so difficult to persuade Alucard to join her and Trevor? When she thought it out in her head, it had seemed so easy to complete. But she hadn’t even been able to speak.

 

Was she feeling something for him? The way she felt for Trevor? Trevor was easy to love/like in some ways. He was stubborn and didn’t always listen to her good judgment, but there was something in Trevor that made her care for him like no one else. She had felt that feeling with Trevor before, did she feel it now with Alucard? 

 

Alucard was beautiful, and his voice was like liquid gold. But Sypha didn’t like him for those things, she didn’t really know what she liked about him, but she still liked him. She could tell Trevor had come to like him too, even if he wouldn’t admit it.

 

They continued on their slow path to their next adventure, as the trees passed them by and the subtle wind kissed their faces.

 

“Why didn’t you say anything to him?” the question was tender, soft, maybe Trevor could tell that Sypha was hurt, even disappointed with herself. 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe we should turn around, we shouldn’t leave him alone.”

 

“Hey, I feel the same way as you. Who knows what Alucard will get up too all on his own. But he also wanted this. If he wanted to come with us, he would have said so.”

 

“He wouldn’t have,” Sypha wasn’t much of a cryer and so she didn’t, but she was hurt. “If he wanted to come he wouldn’t have said anything. He would have stayed in that castle if he thought it was the right thing to do.” Sypha slumped slightly and rested her head on Trevor’s shoulder. Trevor didn’t answer her, he was quiet, pensive. He took the horses reins in one hand, and with his free hand, he intertwined his fingers with Sypha’s. She gladly reciprocated his affection and waited for him to comfort her. 

 

“I guess you’re right. He thinks he has to be the hero, and he’s just killed his own father. He shouldn’t be alone. Maybe he’s already up there in the castle trying to put himself back to sleep.” Trevor looked concerned for a moment before a resolute expression graced his ruggedly handsome face. 

 

“Should we turn back then?” Sypha added.

 

“No, he won’t come with us. He has to make that choice himself.” Sypha huffed at Trevor’s response, but she knew he was right.

 

“Then we should wait for him to come to us.”

 

“Where? Right here on this road?”

 

“No, of course not. We should get to the next tavern or inn and wait for him there. He knows what road we're on. Maybe he’ll come straight to us.” Trevor didn’t have much say in it anymore. Sypha knew that the men in her life could protect themselves from danger well enough, but who could protect them from themselves better than she could. She wanted that job because she knew both Alucard and Trevor were broken men who shouldn’t be left alone. 

 

Trevor had the carriage stop at the closest inn, only a two-hour slow drive from where they had left the castle last. 

 

* * *

 

Alucard walked into that great hall of his father’s castle, his childhood home. The room and almost the entirety of the castle was in a state of chaos. He had told Sypha that there was a lot to clean up, which was true. But as soon as he saw the place, his motivation to clean his home had vanished. He couldn’t tell himself to clean up the rubble and the broken glass, because once it had finally settled in his mind that he was once again all alone melancholy took over him as nothing else had before. He knew exactly how to torture himself into guilt and anything else he felt he had done wrong in his life, but he barely had to try as he stood in the great hall. He reached one of the enormous winding staircases and he put a hand on the stone balustrade–cold.

 

He didn’t move, but he held himself up as best he could. He knew he should have gone with Sypha and Alucard, he knew that he would succumb to some kind of darkness if he stayed here, any kind of darkness it could be.

 

What would they say to him if he went in search of him? Would they accept him and let him join their journey to who knows where? This was always his downfall before. He didn’t want to be the cold-spot in the room.He didn’t want to exude loneliness, he wanted to be more like his mother. Her memory haunted him, and he could still see her walking those same halls as she had never left. 

 

He couldn’t stay here, not if he didn’t want to plunge himself into a wasteful existence, a sad existence. What would his mother say if he did? She couldn’t say–he picked himself up quickly, he knew what he had to do.

 

* * *

 

Sypha looked out the window of the room they had paid for at the inn. Her hands were clasped together as she anxiously waited to see if she could see that familiar blond long hair through the tree line. She stood by the window for what felt like an hour or so, and then she began to pace the end of the room in front of the large feathered bed. Trevor was lounging on the bed, his eyes shut. 

 

“Sypha, sit down. If he’s not here tonight he’ll be here tomorrow. He won’t be able to handle that castle for more than a few hours.”

 

“He’s so stubborn he might not even come at all Trevor, can’t you see?” Sypha almost whined. Trevor opened his eyes sluggishly.

 

“He may be stubborn, but he’s not stupid.” Trevor quieted for a moment as he scratched the scruff on his jaw. “Or maybe he is?” 

 

“If he’s not here by sunrise, I’m going back,” Sypha stopped her pacing to look out the window once again. There was no one there, and the sun was already on the horizon it would only be a matter of minutes before there would be no more sunlight to illuminate the woods.

 

A knock came at the door then, Trevor ran toward the door and got there before Sypha did. He swung the door open so quickly he didn’t have the chance to actually see who was on the other side of the door before he started ranting. “–Took you long enough to get here you ass! Sypha–” he stopped in his tracks. He didn't know if Alucard could magic himself into looking like a short, plump, scared woman.

 

“Sorry, we’re just waiting for a friend.” Sypha apologized to the mortal woman who had been the unsuspecting target of Trevor’s words. Of course, they were meant for Alucard but now the woman was staring at Trevor with wide eyes and shaking hands.

 

“It’s–It’s going to be a cold night. Was told to bring up some extra covers. I’m very sorry,” she didn’t have to apologize and now Trevor was scratching the back of his head feeling slightly guilty over the woman’s hurt demeanour. Sypha took the blankets and gave her thanks to the woman, Trevor was about to close the door when another weight on the other side forced him not too. Trevor looked on quizzically, thinking something must have snagged the door on the floor. When he looked down to the floor, a polished black boot kicked the door open. 

 

“Alucard!” Sypha didn't even think twice before she ran toward Alucard pulling him into a fierce hug. “Took you long enough,” she grumbled slightly annoyed with him in his ear. 

 

“Yes, I know,” he responded, as he fully wrapped his arms around her for the first time, breathing in her human scent. 

 

“I just scared the poor girl who came in before you, did you have to wait this long to get here?” Trevor asked in a bothered tone.

 

“I had to do something about the castle before I left, but I am here now–if you’ll allow me.”

 

“Of course we will!” Sypha added quickly, she had a gentle look about her. She wanted Alucard to feel welcome, to feel like he belonged with them; because he did.

 

“Why do you think we’re here? Just to waste time? We were waiting for you,” Trevor teased, and he nudged him with his elbow to his side. Alucard didn’t budge, but he understood the intent. The softest of smiles appeared on Alucard’s sculptured face, a brightness he had never felt, or was it warmth. Sypha took Alucard's hands in hers and kissed him briefly on the cheek.

 

“From now on we’ll do things together. No one has to be alone,” Alucard smiled at her appreciatively but he looked away as quickly as he could. Was it embarrassment? After all, it was true what Sypha had said. He was like a teenager in an adults body. Affection in this way was new to him.

 

“That’s right,” Trevor started as he casually draped an arm around Alucard’s shoulder. “We won’t even let you piss alone.” He chortled, getting a side-glance from Alucard and narrow eyes from Sypha.

 

“That’s not what I meant, but if you prefer that Trevor,” Sypha joked. The trio laughed together, and there would be more of it, more togetherness. Just the three of them, because that was how it was meant to be, and that was how Alucard thought it should be. 

 

Sypha pulled Trevor and Alucard close to her and hugged them tightly. 

 

“Looks like we are all going on this adventure together!”

 


End file.
